Dances and Jealous Girlfriends
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki has lots on her mind... she has to invite Usui to the end of the year dance, but it's especially hard when she finds another girl flirting with him, and Misaki gets jealous. / "Misaki... are you jealous?" "I'm not jealous!" (One shot!)


"Misaki-chan!"

A pink haired girl leapt onto a raven haired girl, and they were both sent crashing down onto the floors of their dorm.

"Ow..." Misaki muttered, standing up and gently brushing her skirt off, before offering her friend a hand. "At least warn me next time before you do that, Sakura..." she said.

"Ehehe, sorry, Misaki," she apologized, "but I'm just so excited for the end of the year dance!"

Misaki and Sakura were both college students attending Seika University. Shizuko sometime ago decided to pursue becoming a doctor, and therefore went to medical school. The three best friends still hung out all the time despite the separation of schools. The end of the school year was nearing and the college was holding a dance of some sort apparently. Misaki had never heard of this occasion until as of now.

"Dance...? When is it?" Misaki asked. Her thoughts wandered to a certain blonde haired alien. Was it too late to ask him to go with her?

"Hmm... It's next week if I'm not mistaken," Sakura replied, trying to recall what was printed on the flier that she received. Misaki nodded her head in response. A week was plenty of time to prepare.

"Sounds fun. You got a date yet?" Misaki asked, genuinely curious.

"Yup! Kuuga-kun, of course!" she replied cheerfully. "Our outfits are gonna match," she squealed, giddy with excitement. Misaki just smiled. She was happy that Sakura had a boyfriend that cared for her and she loved so much. Sakura turned and gave Misaki a mischievous smirk. "What about you? Did you ask Usui yet?" Misaki froze. She blushed and sputtered out a bunch of incoherent sentences.

"U-Usui? Who said I was going to ask him?" Misaki said after she finally figured out how to speak again.

"Well, you two kinda are dating..." Sakura replied. Misaki blushed at that word. Dating. Usui had asked her out during their high school graduation, and the words 'dating' and 'boyfriend' were foreign to her.

"I guess..." Misaki simply replied, before her stomach growled loudly. Misaki blushed once again, as Sakura giggled.

"Come on, lets go grab some lunch." Sakura suggested, leading Misaki to a nearby café.

* * *

"Hello, what can I get you girls?" A waitress asked. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reach her hips, and stunning azure eyes. Misaki quickly scanned the menu. Sakura had been to this café many times before and didn't need a menu.

"I'll have a chicken salad with a caramel frappuccino," Sakura ordered. The waitress quickly scribbled down her order.

"How would you like your chicken prepared?" the waitress asked.

"Grilled," Sakura promptly replied. The waitress nodded before turning to Misaki.

"And what would you like?" she asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Um... I guess I'll have some fries with a caramel frappuccino as well," Misaki said. The waitress wrote her order down and walked away. Misaki could see Sakura admiring something behind her.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, turning around.

"The waitress is gorgeous..." Sakura whispered, as if she were in a trance. Misaki sighed. "Don't get me wrong Misaki, you're ten times as beautiful as her," Sakura quickly added, noticing her friend's mood.

"I didn't care about that..." Misaki muttered. The café door opened with a 'ding'. Misaki and Sakura turned to look at the customers who entered, and they both cursed. They both had spiky blonde hair, but one had emerald green eyes, while the other had reddish brown ones. The girls both hid behind their menus, waiting for them to pass.

"What are we hiding for?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"I don't wanna see Usui right now... It's going to be awkward because he might ask me about the dance and stuff..." Misaki explained. "Why are you hiding?" she wondered. Sakura gave Misaki a look.

"Like I'm going to leave you behind," she reasoned. "Plus, I almost never go out alone. I'm always with you or Shizuko. Usui would ask me where you were," she further explained. Misaki nodded. That made sense. Once the boys took their seats, Misaki and Sakura stared at them from behind their menus. Suddenly, something happened that Misaki and Sakura wished they'd never witnessed.

"Hey..." the blonde waitress greeted Usui and Kuuga, leaning on their table to show extra cleavage. "What would you like to order?" she practically purred to Kuuga.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she glared the waitress down. Never in her life had she hated someone as much as this waitress.

"Uh, I'll get the chicken salad with a caramel frappuccino please," Kuuga ordered. "Grilled chicken," he quickly added. Misaki found it weird how Kuuga and Sakura both ordered the exact same thing. Maybe they came here together a lot? The waitress gave a flirtatious giggle, before turning to Usui.

"And what would you like?" she asked him. Ironically, he ordered the same thing as Misaki, just as Kuuga had with Sakura. The waitress took Kuuga's menu, then Usui's... however, her hand lingered a few seconds longer on Usui's than Misaki would like. She was now glaring at the waitress along with Sakura. The two girls shared a glance, before standing up, and making their way toward their boyfriends.

"Hey, _sweetheart_ ," Misaki called to Usui, venom dripping from her words, making sure that the waitress caught her glare. Sakura walked over to Kuuga and wrapped her arms around him possessively. The waitress seemed to sense the two girls' anger, and walked off. Once the waitress disappeared, Sakura unwrapped her arms from Kuuga, and sat down facing away from him. Misaki did the same.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kuuga greeted. A different waitress walked to their table and gave them their food. The waitress could feel the tense atmosphere, and walked away as soon as she could. "Want some?" Kuuga offered, holding a piece of grilled chicken at the end of his fork for Sakura to eat. She and Misaki shared a glance. Sakura continued to ignore Kuuga.

"That was a cute nickname you called me earlier," Usui commented. "Say it again?" he teased. Misaki just rolled her eyes, as she nibbled on a fry. She saw Usui and Kuuga exchange a confused look out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong, honey?" Usui coaxed. Wrong question. Misaki stood up abruptly, causing a scene.

"Oh, gee, I don't know!" she snapped sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that you let another girl shamelessly flirt with you and you didn't do a single thing to stop it?!" she yelled, exasperated. She was about to grab her purse and stomp off, until she felt someone grab her wrist. "Let go," she demanded, attempting to tug her wrist out of his grasp.

"Misaki, look at me," he instructed. She sighed, and hesitantly turned around. He observed her for a while, before finally speaking.

"Misaki... are you jealous?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Bingo. Misaki blushed and struggled in his grasp, desperately trying to get away.

"I'm not jealous!" Misaki defended. She looked over at Sakura for help, but it seemed she was busy talking it out with Kuuga. Misaki bit her lip.

"And over a waitress, at that?" he added, sighing. He pulled Misaki into a hug. She melted against him, gripping onto the back of his shirt. "Misaki... you know I'll always only love you," he reminded her gently. "Also, you know I'm not into blondes," he whispered into her ear, giving her earlobe a gentle nibble. She gasped.

"U-Usui... We're in public..." she warned, as he blew hot air into her ear, earning another gasp from his girlfriend. He forced himself to let her go. Then she realized, now was the perfect chance to ask him her long awaited question. "Usui?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he motioned her to keep talking.

"Uh, um, you know a-about the d-dan-dance next week...?" she mumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, I remember hearing about something like that from Kuuga," he replied. "What about it?" he questioned.

"Well... I-I was wondering if m-maybe..." she stuttered. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothedancewithme?" she asked very quickly. Usui smirked.

"Huh? Say that again, love, I couldn't quite hear you," he teased. She smacked his arm and he chuckled. He grabbed her hand, and traced her knuckles a few times, pretending to think about it. "Hmm... I wonder," he said, tapping his chin as if he were deep in thought. Misaki kicked him in the shin.

"Usui, be serious!" she exclaimed, though he could detect a hint of nervousness in her voice. He smiled.

"We're in college now, and you're still bashful as ever..." he grinned. "Of course I'll go with you, Misaki." he replied. He pretended not to notice the huge grin that instantly appeared on Misaki's face that she tried to hard to hide. She was a very beautiful girl, and she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

The two shared a sweet kiss, until she heard someone behind them yell, "Get a room!" she immediately snapped back to reality and blushed. She completely forgot they were in a café! Also, it seems that Sakura and Kuuga left a while ago, since their food was already paid for and cleaned. She was going to kill Sakura when she got back. She apologized to all the customers, Usui payed for their meal, and they left.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing..." Misaki muttered, burying her face into her hands. They arrived back at the college, and Usui walked Misaki back to her dorm.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But someone got a little caught up in the kiss," he said. She blushed.

"I did not! It was just your imagination," she retorted.

"Yes yes, everything was just my imagination," he replied sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Usui," she said, deciding it was time for him to leave. Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Usui, wait," she called. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I found a nice, peaceful place near the college yesterday. Wanna go there tomorrow?" she asked casually. He chuckled.

"I can't decide which one I like better, bold Misaki or jealous Misaki..." he teased. She blushed.

"Shut up..." she mumbled. He just laughed. Giving her one of his heart capturing grins, he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"It's a date," he promised with a wink.


End file.
